villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mana Takamiya
Mana Takamiya is a minor character in Date A Live ''franchise. She is Wizard that temporarily joined on Anti Spirit Team, she also works for Deus.Ex.Machina Industries as a Wizard, and is considered the Adeptus 2. She and her royal sister Shido, she has no memory of her past due to brainwashing that Isaac Ray Peram Westcott done to her brain. She is voiced by Misato in Japanese version. Psychological Description Mana is a girl with different sides to her personality, depending on the situation at hand. On one hand, she can be a cold-hearted killing machine, a trained soldier. On the other hand, she shows herself as a young lady who cares about her brother, Shido, very deeply, where she will place family as her number one priority over any order she may receive. She has apparently gotten used to the act of killing another living being, having done so to countless numbers of Kurumi's clones. Like her peers in the AST, she, at first, genuinely believed that Spirits were simply dangerous existences, but was aware of the existence of an organisation which tried to deal with them through peaceful means. This believe caused her to fear for Shido's safety when she found out he was going after the spirits without even a weapon to defend himself, which Kotori notes completely missess the point of them being a peaceful organization. After discovering the truth about her body, Mana changed sides from DEM to Ratatoskr, the very organisation she disliked her brother being a part of, and fought directly against her former comrades to protect Shido from them, however, it would seem she is still unable to hate Wescott, despite realising what his organization had done to her and her brother. Physical Description Mana appears to be around the age of a middle-school girl. She has long blue hair, tied up in a ponytail, with some bangs left out. She has brown eyes, and a dot under her left eye. When she is at the Japan Ground Self-Defense Force base, she wears a military uniform. Due to her young age, however, it gives others the impression that she's cosplaying. During combat, she wears a blue CR-Unit, but deserted after the DEM, now she wore this black Cr-Unit, was possibly stolen from the deposits of the DEM. History Mana has no memory of her past, except that she has a pendant that contains a photograph of her younger self and a boy whom she calls her older brother for being identical. Mana was one wizard who worked with DEM and after the appearance of Kurumi in Japan she was temporarily transferred to the Anti Spirit Team. Mana met his brother for coincidental when she arrived in the hometown of his brother, while she was on a new mission which was to exterminate the Spirit NightMare. She is surprised when she discovers Shidou is a wizard when she saves him after he was attacked by Kurumi she was hunting. Later, Mana discovers that his brother is a member of a secret organization that also deals with the spirits and who also are separatists DEM. Mana did not report this finding to his superiors, but she tried to make a deal with Kotori Itsuka, to remove the organization from his brother for his safety. However, they were interrupted by a spacequake alarm. Mana was almost on the verge of death when she fought Kurumi for the last time and was in a coma for more than one month due to injury made magical by Kurumi. Mana was strongly taken into custody Ratatoskr that was close to being called kidnapping when she finally woke up the event with Kurumi on the roof of the school Shido. In the Volume 6 she makes a breakaway from the DEM Industries and enters Ratatoskr the same reason that many other members of Ratatoskr left the DEM Industries to prevent Wescott to accomplish his goal. Mana shows an unlimited hatred only by the existence of Kurumi. She has killed countless times clones of Kurumi, however, the actual Kurumi not even consider Mana as threat because she is just a human. After defecting to Ratatoskr, an organization made especially to deal with spirits peacefully, Mana still has the will to kill Kurumi when she has the chance. She immediately cut off the head of Kurumi when Reine showed the video with Mana brutally killing Kurumi, however, after hearing that Kurumi was on her side when she reluctantly chose to accept it by a truce, but that does not last long after the battle against D.E.M Industries finished the second season of the anime. Powers and Abilities Wizard Equipments & Weapons *Combat Wiring Suit *Combat Realizer Unit (CR-Unit) *Murakumo *Vánargandr *Jaw Mana is considered a very strong wizard, being rank number 2 within DEM when she was still a D.E.M member; not only that, she is also known for single-handedly killing a spirit. However unknown to her until the event where she reunited with her brother by coincidence, those Spirits were clone with less power than the original one, but even so she still a very strong Wizard that can easily beat any and most members of the AST Wizards or DEM Wizards and suppress a Spirit if need to. Gallery DATE-A-LIVE-Ep-6-Img-0034.png|Mana's first appearance in Date A Live 640px-10256834.jpg 640px-Vlcsnap-2014-06-08-14h22m39s130.png 3172557799_1_7_netARFeq.jpg 10382364 641459362609327 3728139614631559247 o.jpg Mana1.png Date A Live II - NCOP (BD 1280x720 x264 AAC).mp4 000027673.jpg|Date A Live II Op 250px-10615475_695886443820777_1374380161068731082_n.png|Mana in ''Date A Strike 326px-DAL_v3_15.png DAL_v7_10.jpg horriblesubs-date-a-live-s2-10-720p-mkv_snapshot_05-20_2014-07-20_16-20-54.jpg|Mana finish Jessica Bailey once for all 10390376_704047369711548_1998357740186032689_n.jpg|Mana in Ars Install sample-e04f88a7d64aa0aaf44e2d2ad765e1f1.jpg sample-e704a362cf88127f91c91a33e0319b38.jpg Mana Takamiya pv.png 47025427_p0FREFR.png 47025427_p0FRE.png Mana Full Body.png Trivia *Just like Shido, Mana has amnesia about her childhood memories. *Mana's body has been modified by DEM Corporation to enhance her combat abilities. She, however, pays the price for this by shortening her remaining lifespan to about ten years. *The new light novel has recently launched has the name Mana as title: Date A Live Mana Takamiya Mission. *Mana is famous as being the only one so far who has been actually able to kill a Spirit, although the Spirit (Kurumi) always reappears, even after being killed by her several times. *It was later revealed that the Kurumis that Mana repeatedly kills are actually clones that were made by the real Kurumi, who doesn't even take Mana seriously. Navigation Category:Date A Live villains Category:Honorable Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Mutilators Category:Fighter Category:Brutes Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Barbarian Category:Necessary Evil Category:Military Villains Category:Gaolers Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:In love villains Category:Cheater Category:Kid Villains Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Opportunists Category:Liars Category:Pawns Category:Spy Category:Friend of the hero Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Right-Hand Category:Rivals Category:Doujin Soft Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Double Agent Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Lawful Evil Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Minor Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Titular Villains Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Soldiers Category:Mercenaries Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Nazis Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Villains with Heightened Awareness Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Archenemy Category:Extremists Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Related to Hero Category:Magic Category:Murderer Category:Mastermind Category:Elementals